The only way!
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: A sweet and kind of sad way to find out who your real love is XD This story is to SetoJoufan... and pairings: KaitoShin :D
1. Steal for a Reason

A story to SetoJoufan.

Pairings: Kaitou x Shinichi story!

Gender: Funny and romantic (and some sad stuff)

Note: I don't own Detective Conan, that's Gosho Aoyama's work. ;D

Although I own this story... or I'm giving it to SetoJoufan!!!

-oXo-

Steal for a reason!

Kaitou turned and smiled to a man, actually, it was Shinichi, stood in front of him panting madly.

«Oh, Tantei-kun!» Kaitou didn't dare to move, much because he knew the man in front of him was really fast.

«KID...»

Kaitou almost laughed and came a little closer, although he was sweating nervously.

«What is it Tantei-kun?» he grinned and put his hands on his hips (1)

Then Shinichi suddenly burst out.

«YOU-DAMN-THIEF-BASTARD... huff... why cant you just stop stealing?!»

Kaitou where dumbfounded by Shinichi's straight-forwardness.

«HUH?»

Shinichi closed the distance between them and grabbed Kaitou's collar.

«Why did you do it this time?»

Kaitou's mouth fell open «what?» Shinichi almost lifted him up and their eyes met for a moment, wich caused them both to blush and Shinichi let go off him.

«Why cant you just stop being a thief?» Shinichi asked, Kaitou could see that he was frustrated and sad.

Kaitou where struck by Shinichi's cute and sweaty face.

He acted on feelings and then discovered to late what he had done.

One hot kiss turned into one more and Kaitou pushed Shinichi against a wall, whom slipped his arms around Kaitou.

Kaitou himself broke of the kiss and supported Shinichi's head in his hands.

«Because that's the only way to meet you!» then he backed off entirely.

Shinichi bit his underlip and stood up.

Though most of his energy was gone, he kept pushing himself up.

«KAITOU!» Shinichi shouted.

Kaitou didn't listen and jumped off the building and flying away.

-oXo-

(1) Almost like Ran? X3X

So how was it?

I hope U liked it...

Next chapter might be more (piip) ^3^

Plz R&R or I might make Kaitou cheat on Shinichi and fuck Heiji!!!!!! _

I mean it... I have backup plans on this XD


	2. Heist's, Osaka and Love

Disclaimer: I'll neve own Detective Conan soo...

Authors note: I had to make the first chapter some better, I didn't even have a chapter name on it so.. second chapter of "The only way" is finally done... AND THANK GOD FOR THAT!!!!!

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Heist's, Osaka and love.

«SHIN-ICHI... oooiiiiii..... SHINICHI!!!!»

Shinichi jumped into the air and spun around.

In front of him an annoyed girl stood, with both her hands on her hips she glared at him.

«W-what is it Ran?» Shinichi asked nervous.

She eyed him for a moment.

«Are you sick or something?» she asked and closed the distance between them, Shinichi blushed rather badly and held up his hands in self-defence.

«N-no... of course not, if I where, I wouldn't be here!» Shinichi said and tried to use a poker face, much like Kaito he could do it, not as good, but enough.

Ran was worried, she always where and still are.

After he came back for such a long time, Ran had tried to talk to him about it, but he dropped it each time.

She looked after him, though she thought she looked after a relative of him, Edogawa Conan, but that was him.

-o-

Three years ago he was drugged and shrunken by Gin, a man from the Black Organization or the crows as he called them.

He had taken the pseudonym as Edogawa Conan and moved in to his childhood friend Mouri Ran, since her father was a (completely USELESS) private detective.

Since that, he was in constant fear of being found out by Ran, wich is almost did several times.

He IS a magnet to dead bodies or they just find a way to drag him into danger.

After two years he and Haibara Ai, neé Sherry found a antidote to the APOPTOXIN-4869.

He returned to his old body and Conan moved with his parents to France.

He knew that the crows would be after him in second when they found out about his existence.

But he had another connection and that was with his English teacher Jodie Saintemillion, whom is in FBI, with a personal vendeta against one in the Black Org, she is worth to have as a partner.

After three month of fighting against the crows, they finally got them and Shinichi could go back to normal.

-o-

Shinichi noticed a couple of children walking in front of them, he sighted and blinked when the blond girl turned her head a little, she blinked back and rushed of with her friends.

Ran walked up by his side and stared after the children.

"That was Ai-chan wasn't it?" she asked.

Shinichi noded and was about to say more when a high-pitched and annoying song started to play.

Shinichi took up his phone, ignored the buzzing and answered.

"Oi... idiot... why're you calling so damn early??" the other party looked shocked on Shinichi, suddenly some shouted trough the phone and Shinichi had to hold it on an arms length.

"Who're ya calling a idiot ya idiot!!!" a strong male voice rang in their ears and Shinichi sighted.

The strong Kansai dialect belonged to no other than Hattori Heiji, an Osaka-ben dialect and a detective just like Shinichi.

Since they where at the same age, Heiji had known Shinichi for some time now, mostly, because they often talked about crimes together.

But as the son of the Osaka chief of police, Hattori Heizou (or Oni Heizou as Heiji calls him) he was often told to learn something from Mouri Kogoro, wich wasn't that useful.

"What do you want actually Hattori?"

Shinichi asked and shook his head.

"I have a request... or more like a task..." came the answer from the Osaka-detective.

Shinichi stopped when he heard what it was.

Ran stopped too, she looked back and noticed how pale Shinichi was.

Then Shinichi bit his underlip.

"You think I will EVER be able to do that?" Shinichi asked and Ran itched closer.

"Yeah... okay.. I'll come over later... yeah... bye!" then he hung up, put his phone back into his pocket and walked up to Ran.

"What?" he asked and stared at her.

"Your pale... why?" she asked.

Shinichi just lifted an eyebrow, then he turned his head, looking into the window of some shop he had to agree.

"Your right... but I don't feel anything bad... so!" then he turned around and started to walked away.

"Hey Shinichi where are you going?" Ran shouted after him.

Shinichi stopped and turned to her.

"To Osaka... Hattori asked for my presence!" he said and started to walk again, she sighted and ran after him.

"Then I'll tag along!" she said and smiled to the suddenly frightened Shinichi.

"What?" he asked.

Ran sighted "I'll tag along... I want to meet Kazuha-chan anyway!" she said and smiled ever more.

Shinichi sighted.

"Okay... lets go!" he said and took her hand.

Ran blushed and let him drag her to the airport.

But something where off, she looked at the neck of Shinichi and thought.

"_**He is spacing off a lot... why?" **_

Of course she didn't get an answer, but still.

-o-

"Wow... what a nice weather!"

Ran commented as they walked out of the airport in Osaka.

Shinichi noded and looked around, he knew that the Osakan man Heiji would come on his bike, as usual and probably with Kazuha on the back.

A sound of a bike could be heard in an instant and they looked at each other, knowing that this was probably Heiji.

A bike turned a corner and stopped in front of them, the girl on the back, jumped off and took of the helmet.

"Ran-chan... oh, Kudou-san, long time no see!" she said with her usual glee.

The boy on the bike, only took of his helmet, he smirked and said.

"Hey Kudou!" the normally dark boy looked darked, maybe because it was sunny and hot?

"Hattori... I would prefer if you actually got off that bike and greeted me like normal people do!" Shinichi said with that matter-of-fact-voice of his.

Heiji didn't move just smirked before he turned to Ran and Kazuha.

"Good to see ya too Kudou... hello Nee-chan!" he said.

Shinichi clenched his fists and walked over to Heiji.

Both of the girls expected him to hit Heiji, wich he didn't.

Shinichi got on the bike, while holding the helmet in his arm he turned to the girls.

"We'll be back later... have some stuff to do!" he said and noded to Heiji while taking the helmet on.

Heiji noded back.

"Yeah... ya probably have some of that usual shopping to do... don't ya?!" he said and took the helmet on, then he waved to them before starting the bike and driving off.

Ran and Kazuha looke on each other before they blinked.

"What the heck?" Ran asked and Kazuha sighted.

"They are probably just going to solve that KID-case!" she said and waving with her arms in irritation.

"KID-case?" Ran asked as they started to walk.

"Yeah.. today a KID-note was received at the nation-security bank, they have a huge gem on a pillar in there... and KID has shown his interest in it!"

Ran noded and they turned the corner to go some shopping.

-o-

"Hey... Hattori... where are we going?" Shinichi asked trough his helmet as the drove off from the airport.

"To the national-security bank... KID sent a note!" Heiji shouted back.

Shinichi's heart took a double jump, he paled even more and went silent.

Heiji must have noticed the silence behind him.

Usual Shinichi would be all over the place to try and catch the thief, but now.

Heiji turned over and drove off towards a more off-public place.

"H-hey.. Hattori, this isn't the way to the bank... is it?" Shinichi shouted to him.

Suddenly Heiji stooped and strode off.

Shinichi opened his mouth to ask when Heiji forced Shinichi to take of his helmet.

"H-hey Hattori?" Shinichi asked when Heiji suddenly placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ya have a fever!" Heiji said after some minutes.

Shinichi almost laughed.

"Is that why you suddenly turned over?" he asked and looked down on the ground.

"Nah... actually I wanna to know why ya aren't the usual over-hyper-kid to see KID!" Heiji said and took Shinichi's hand, dragging him off to a lake.

Shinichi was forced to sit down, Heiji sat down beside him.

"Why?" he asked and looked at Shinichi, who turned to him.

"Hm... I dunno!" Shinichi answered simply.

Heiji almost shook him and said.

"I can see the diference in yar eyes... somethin' happened between ya guys?"

Shinichi blushed and backed off a little.

"N-nothing happened... seriously!" Shinichi defended himself and tried to smile, wich he failed.

Heiji sighted.

"I know somethin' happened... yar so easy to read Kudou!"

Shinichi swallowed, then he sighted.

"I've been dating Ran for over half a year now!"

He said, Heiji noded.

"I knew that..."

"But at the KID heist last week... I don't know what to do!" Shinichi said and swallowed his pride to tell Heiji.

Heiji noded and asked.

"And?"

Shinichi lifted a hand and touched his lips.

"He kissed me!"

Heiji was dumbfounded, okay, Heiji may not be the smartest of all, but this was WAY out of his league.

"HUH?" was all he said.

Shinichi blushed madly before he looked away.

"HE... that Kaitou KID kissed me... and the reason... he always steals..."

Heiji closed his mouth and opened it again, KID had a reason for stealing.

"Because he likes it?" Heiji tried.

Shinichi shook his head.

"Of course not... it's only for the magic that it's fun, but t-the reason... i-is... me!"

-oXo-

I really WANTED to have Heiji in a chapter, trying to make Shinichi make a choice... XD

But I'll try make the 3rd chapter soon...

please R&R :)


	3. Last Crow

Disclaimer: I dont own Detective Conan...

Authors note: Yeah... chapter 3 came quite fast, this is a heist between the one with Shinichi and the one in Osaka... it might be confusing, that's why I'm explaining now!

But anyway... I really didn't use that much time and it ends in a sad way.

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Last Crow.

"_**Hm... this heist isn't any funny at all... last time Kudou-kun was here... now he isn't... oh, Hakuba, wonder what he'll do if I paint that costume of his pink... maybe with purple dots on..."**_ Kaitou smirked as he ran over the roof, mostly boring, just giving the audience something to watch, then have some fun being chased by the KID-force.

Kaitou was annoyed, so he let it out on Hakuba.

"_**Why not... hm, pink dress with purple dots... AND purple hair, what a good match, oh... Nakamori-keibu is here too... what shall we do today... hm, aha.. I know!"**_ Kaitou thought and jumped over to the next building, leting out some of his new traps.

When something hits them, they explode into pink smoke, wich makes the lucky person inhale it and get a really bad stomachache.

Of course, most of the police officers in the KID force fell for it.

Nakamori was lucky to get out before, but fell for the sleeping bombs that was laid out after that.

Kaitou sighted and jumped over to the next roof.

"This is really boring... I just want to get that damn gem and"

All of the sudden a newspaper blew right into his face.

He fought ot get it off and was about to trow it away when he noticed a picture of a big, blue gem.

"hm... it's in Osaka, but... I think I might have the next mission on... oh, it's the city where that Osakan tantei is living... hehe... oh... ops!" Kaitou thought as he had begun to run again, while reading and jumping, he noticed a smal glint.

If he hadn't noticed, he would be dead in an instant.

He ducked as a bullet penetrated his hat.

"Damn... I thought the crows where taken care off?" Kaitou thought and snuck down on the floor, while crawling he heard the policemen comeing nearer.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn... I need to get away soon!!!" Kaitou thought and exploded a bomb around himself.

As the police came over the top, he jumped out of the smoke and over the edge.

He fell down to the ground, if he didn't have his paraglider he would be flat against the ground now.

Kaitou started to run, while he changed into his usual black uniform.

As he hid behind a container, the police ran past and disappeared.

Nakamori came last and was panting heavily.

Kaitou held his breath and hoped the sniper crow wouldn't bust him.

A police officer came to him.

"KID has disappeared... what are we going to do?" he said and shrunk mentaly when Nakamori started to curse loud and badly.

After half an hour the police had gone back, so Kaitou got out of his hiding.

Stretching and bending, he started his long walk back home.

Police sirens in the background, a loudly cursing from a certain man and the repeating fan-shouts from his fans.

Kaitou sighted and rushed over to a road that lead to his house.

He strode past the river and the next thing he knew, a certain pink and purple detective stood in front of him.

They stared at each other before Kaitou started to giggle, then he burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha... Hakuba... haha.. what tha... hhaha!" he just couldn't stop laughing.

Hakuba strode over to him, but stopped midways.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Kaitou stiffed and the laughter died, he knew Hakuba suspected him to be KID, wich he was, but he had to give Hakuba a reason for being at the heist.

"I was looking for Aoko!" Kaitou said, hoping Hakuba would go for it, as if the heaven had sent help, Aoko came up behind him.

"KAITO... where the hell did you go!" he turned to her.

Putting on a worried (poker) face he said.

"Same to you... I didn't find you, almost worried KID took you!"

Aoko turned red and looked down.

"ooh... but lets head home then!" she said and cheered up.

Kaitou noded and turned to leave, Aoko was giggling while she passed Kaitou and went over to Hakuba.

Suddenly Kaitou felt danger and spun around.

The others noticed and turned.

"What is it Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba asked and noticed how pale Kaitou became.

Then a loud shoot-sound made them both jump, then their eyes fell on Kaitou.

Kaitou stared down, blood, there was blood on him, pain from hell made Kaitou bend forward.

Before he lost consciousness he felt that he fell to the ground, gulping blood and then nothing but darkness.

Aoko's scream rang in Hakuba's ears as he ran over the Kaitou's unconscious body.

Blood was dripping from Kaitou's chin and he wasn't responding when Hakuba tried to wake him up.

He moved down to Kaitou's heart, a few beats in the minute.

Hakuba knew they didn't have time to do anything.

"Aoko-san... call an ambulance... HURRY!" he yelled at the terrified girl.

Hakuba started to unbutton Kaitou's uniform, then shirt.

A bullet wound showed and Hakuba put his hands on it.

Thats when he got a respond.

A groan came from Kaitou and a weak movement.

"Hey... hang in there Kuroba-kun... hey... come on!" Hakuba supported Kaitou's head in his hands and looked at him.

Kaitou's eyes fluttered a second before they remained shut.

"Shit... Aoko-san... where the heck is that ambulance?" he shouted to the girl who came up on his side.

"T-they are on their way.. how..." when she saw the wound, she shut up.

Suddenly a faint groan left Kaitou's mouth and then he went silent.

Hakuba feared the worst and bent down, listening to his heart.

_No beat._

"N-no... KUROBA-KUN!!!" Hakuba shouted.

Aoko gasped and a sob escaped her mouth, the ambulance rushed on the road, stopped in front of them and got out to help.

_No beat._

Hakuba clenched his fists and turned away.

_No beat._

Aoko sobbed harder and tears escaped down her cheeks.

_No beat._

The ambulance drove away in high speed.

_No beat._

"KAITO!!!!!!" the last scream from the crying girl filled the air.

_No beat... _

-oXo-

OMG... I'm SO SORRY ......... GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!! TT-TT

I never wanted to hurt Kaito... really... but I couldn't just shot him in front of KID force and the fans either, soo... but I like the concept of painting Hakuba and his Sherlock Holmes suit... really... PINK AND PURPLE...

That's a new way to embarasse Hakuba -3-

Please R&R...


	4. He was right after all

Disclaimer: I dont own either Magic Kaitou or Detective Conan.

Authors note: I really didn't have much to do... I was just writing and on about 5 hours I wrote like; 20 pages XD

But this is more close and intimate...

WARNING: HOT YAOI!!!

Enjoy~ -3-

-oXo-

He was right after all.

Shinichi looked around, nervously walking in a circle.

"Hey... Kudou, ya can relax ya know!!!" Hattori said and grinned at the flustered man in front of him.

"SHUT UP Hattori!" Shinichi said and shook his head.

He was so nervous that it was weird he didn't just got cold feet.

But he remained, he had to confront KID, or at least say that the one he like was Ran and not hi...

Okay, Shinichi was unsure now.

Heiji sighted and walked over to Shinichi, stopping him he stared into his eyes.

"Hey... are ya sure ya like nee-chan and not KID?" Heiji said.

Shinichi broke out of the hold and yelled at him.

"Of course I like Ran... it I didn't, I wouldn't be dating her!"

Heiji sighted.

"I think it's mostly 'cause ya pity her, ya dated her after ya came back, didn't ya?!" Heiji said and waved his hand in irritation.

Shinichi blushed, but thought about it.

"_**It might be true... maybe it is like that?!"**_

Heiji grinned when Shinichi blushed more and more each second, then he burst out.

"But I don't swing that way!!"

Shinichi blushed and looked down.

Heiji sighted and ruffled Shinichi's hair (much to his annoyance)

"It's 'kay.. I don't think it's weird.. so... GO for it 'kay?" he gave Shinichi the tumb up and grinned.

Shinichi sighted and walked out on the roof, where he would wait for KID.

Heiji smiled and walked inside to the elevator.

-o-

Shinichi looked down at his watch, 6.05 pm.

He actually wondered if KID would turn up, suddenly the wind grew stronger.

Shinichi had to back off, but since he had the wind coming from behind, he was pushed more to the middle of the roof.

Shinichi watched the huge pole that held up a flag brake.

He shouted as the pole came down towards him.

"_**Oh no.."**_

Then it all went black.

-o-

"Hey... Kudou-kun, you might want to wake up now!" a familiar voice shock Shinichi out of the darkness.

"huh?" he mumbled and sat up, noticing how he was packed with a white jacket and that there where no wind.

Then he turned to face whoever talked.

It was Kaitou.

He blinked once, twice and even three times before he shouted out.

"K-KID?" when he tried to stand up, he fell down and could how his whole body was aching.

"Calm down Kudou-kun!" Kaitou said and smiled.

Shinichi looked at him.

"No poker face..." he said.

Kaitou blinked and was obviously amused.

"I figured I could drop that around you... or at least after what happened!" he said while sighting.

"Then you should at least take of your hat!" Shinichi said irritated.

Kaitou laughed.

"I know you want to know who I am... it's not like I can do anything back... not after you returned!"

Shinichi hmp'ed and turned around to see where the heck he was.

"Eeeh... KID... where are we?" he asked and turned back.

"In the forest behind an old school here in Osaka... it's not used anymore soo..." came the answer.

Shinichi noded and tried to stand up, Kaitou just strode over to an opening in the fence.

"Come here!" he said and raised his hand towards Shinichi.

Shinichi blushed and took it.

Kaitou dragged him past the fence and out on a more open ground.

A small lake with an overgrown garden.

"What tha?" Shinichi asked and almost fell down on the ground.

Kaitou laughed.

"I found it when I was on my way to the heist... it's even better in moonlight!" he said and dragged Shinichi down to the lake, he stopped midways down the hill and sat down.

Kaitou looked up on Shinichi "try to sit down here!"

So he did as he was told.

As the last cloud disappeared in the horizon and the moon shined into the water in the lake.

Shinichi turned to Kaitou and lifted a hand.

He gently brushed his hand against Kaitou's cheek.

Kaitou turned his head fast, he looked at Shinichi a second.

"_**If Jii-san saw me now I would be in trouble!!"**_ Kaitou thought and leaned towards Shinichi.

Shinichi blushed and didn't inch either ways as a pair of lips connected to his own.

"_**Heiji was right after all!"**_ Shinichi thought and returned the kiss.

He sent a grateful message to the unaware detective of west.

Whom was actually hiding from Ran and Kazuha while sneezing.

Tongues met and a fight for dominance started.

Ended quite fast too and of course Kaitou won.

Shinichi blushed more and more as Kaitou pressed more against him.

"K-KID..." was all Shinichi could say or at least mumble.

"Call me at least Kaitou!" Kaitou said and moved down to kissing and biting Shinichi's neck playfully.

"O-oi KI... Kaitou... sto..." Shinichi was cut of as a moan escaped his mouth.

He blushed and covered his mouth, Kaitou moved more closer and smirked at the blushing detective.

"You know... when you blush like that... you look really cute!" Kaitou commented.

Shinichi launched a hit at him, but missed.

"Now now Shinichi... don't ruin the mood!" Kaitou said with his usual glee.

Shinichi sighted and let Kaitou kiss his neck seductive.

Another moan escaped Shinichi and Kaitou smiled.

"My... are you hard Shinichi?" this time he didn't escape the fist.

"Ouch... that hurt Shinichi!" Kaitou said, not letting the smile off his face.

He leaned forward and kissed Shinichi even lower, reaching the collar of his shirt, he started to unbutton it.

"O-oi Kaitou... what are you... ! ..."

Shinichi moaned as Kaitou kissed his on chest.

-o-

"Hey... do-d-don't ... Kaitou...!" Shinichi almost screamed as Kaitou kissed lower and lower.

Kaitou knew that if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to stop.

But did he listen, OF COURSE NOT!

"_**I'm sorry Jii... I know you said not to make much movements because **__**of the wound, but still... sorry!"**_ Kaitou thought and kissed Shinichi.

Almost melting into each other, the only thing Kaitou actually had on yet was the monocle.

Shinichi looked into the eyes of a man that could be his twin.

Kaitou smirked and kissed Shinichi again, more hot and melting than last time.

With the moon as the only witness, Kaitou and Shinichi made it trough their night.

-oXo-

Well~?

I know it was quite close... but I didn't DARE write it more detailed...

^\\\^

But it's done... there might be more after some days for these two XD

Please R&R :)

Arigatou go saimasu!! ;)


	5. Forgetting the time

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.

Authors note: I really wanted to have a moment for Heiji; "what did I say!" and an time for Shinichi and Kaito to clear up.

This is it!!

Of course... Ran might get a little angry here and there... but I guess that's usual for here.

WARNING: spiler: there's something in here from the exact anime.

But anyways: Enjoy~

-oXo-

Forgetting the time.

"Hey... Shinichi, it's time for you to wake up!" the cheerfully voice that broke Shinichi out of his sleep belonged to a person he really wanted to hit now.

"Kaitou..." he opened his eyes slowly and glared on the man beside him.

The other party grinned.

"Don't you think it's about time we leave?" Kaitou said and sounded like a bird in it's best mood.

Shinichi sat up, being held up partly by Kaitou he turned around to take a look, birds where flying around and some where swimming on the lake.

"Wow..." he mumbled and noticed that he was naked, of course that is if he didn't count the pants he had on.

He looked up and banged his nose into Kaitou's chin.

"Ouch... why did you move so suddenly Shinichi?" Kaitou said while he brushed his chin gently.

Shinichi rubbed his nose.

"Same to you... why where you so close?" he asked and blushed lightly when he remembered the last night.

-o-

"What's the time?" Shinichi asked and started to search for his clock.

"It's 7 am!" Kaitou said, he had a phone in his hand, much like an avarege person would.

"Oh crap... the plane!" Shinichi cursed while started to dig himself into his clothes.

"Yeah... we would both miss it if we don't move our asses right now!" Kaitou said, Shinichi turned to him.

"You are on the same plane?" he asked and blushed.

"Yeah.. I'm even right beside you, I where sitting there on the way over here to Osaka too!" Kaitou said with a glee.

"Speak of Osaka... I wonder what happened to Hattori?" Shinichi asked and found his phone and the clock twisted in each other.

He began pushing the buttons while he was dressing himself.

Kaitou thought it looked funny so he came over to help.

"H-hey... Kaitou, gettoff... uh, hey Hattori!" suddenly he ignore Kaitou's failed attempts to undress Shinichi.

"Yeah... uuh... Ran is mad... at YOU??" Shinichi laughed and said.

"Yeah... say I'm sorry, I think I might have an excuse for it too... about KID?... we~ll... oh shut up!" Shinichi said and then he said later and hung up.

"Hey... Kaitou, can you drop this undressing hobby of yours?!" Shinichi said and pushed Kaitou away.

Kaitou looked at him before sighting.

Suddenly Shinichi stood up and of course fell over Kaitou.

"I-it hurts!" Shinichi said when Kaitou moved away.

This was way to funny and Kaitou started to laugh.

"Hey... it's not funny, gimme a hand here!" Shinichi commented angrily.

Kaitou noded and helped Shinichi to dress up, then he leaned over so Shinichi could lean onto him.

"We can't go like this all the way to the airport... are we?" Kaitou asked as they sat on a bench by an almost empty street.

Shinichi noded and looked around.

"I could call for a cap, but I don't know how it would look!" he sighted and Kaitou laughed.

"Yeah... and Ran-chan would be seriously suspicious!" Kaitou said and watched as Shinichi's face drained any color.

"Heyhey... I didn't mean it like that!" Kaitou said with a smile.

"Yeahyeah... just call a damn cab, I think I might be able to walk... or at least a little bit more normal.

-o-

At the airport Shinichi, and Kaitou was met by a furious Ran.

They both swallowed and Kaitou hid behind Shinichi, whom called him a pussy.

"SHINICHI... where the hell have you been?" she yelled at him, bit anger and worry showed in her eyes, but Shinichi had to ignore it.

Heiji and Kazuha stood beside and watched the quarrel between the couple, when Heiji noticed the twin-like man behind Shinichi.

He walked over and stared on him.

Kaitou turned to him.

"What?" he asked and noticed how the fight also stopped.

"Shinichi... who is that?" Ran asked and noticed the fussy hair.

Then it hit her.

"Your that boy I saw in Shibya that day... three years ago!" Shinichi and the others turned to her.

"Huh... you've seen him in Tokyo?" Shinichi asked and turned a questioning eye to Kaitou who blinked.

Kazuha stared on the men.

"Are ya twins?" she asked and they turned at the same time.

Shinichi's mouth fell open and Kaitou laughed.

"No... we're not... but our fathers knew each other... also my dad learned Shinichi's mother how change appearance!" he said and walked past Heiji, he bowed to Kazuha.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito..." Shinichi eyed him.

"_**Kaito... didn't he say Kaitou?"**_ he thought and looked at his watch.

"Oh crap... the plane... we're late, come on Ran... you too... Kaito!" Shinichi was a little unsure of what to call him, Kaito or Kaitou.

Kaitou turned away and smiled to the Osakan.

"Nice to meet you... bye!" then he rushed after Shinichi.

Ran looked after the men.

"Seriously... they are scarily alike... I'll see you late Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun!" then she walked after the two men.

Heiji and Kazuha only waved and turned away.

Heiji thought about it and didn't hear Kazuha.

"Hey... HEIJI!" she shouted into his ears and he spun around.

"Stop shoutin' will ya... ahou!" he said loudly.

"whatever... I just said... I've heard that name before, Kuroba... but where?" Kazuha said and got lost in thought herself.

Heiji sighted and shook his head.

He turned and faced the airport, there, inside of the window Shinichi stood.

Heiji waved and gave him a tumb up and also a questioning look.

Shinichi blushed and noded.

Heiji grinned and turned away.

"_**Was about time Kudou!"**_

-o-

"Hey... Kaito... can I speak with you for a second?" Shinichi asked and Kaitou noded.

He turned to Ran and said.

"We'll be right back!" then they strode off.

Ran looked after them.

"Hey... don't forget that the plane is leaving in 15 minutes!" she shouted after them.

Shinichi noded and waved to her.

-o-

"You want to explain this KAITO?" Shinichi asked and watched Kaitou as he sat down on a chair.

They had walked into a corner and sat down there, so people wouldn't listen to them.

"Huh... what do you mean Shinichi?" Kaitou asked rather confused.

Shinichi sighted and asked.

"Kuroba Kaito... what kind of name is that... and how do you know my folks?"

Kaitou just blinked with his eyes.

"Just what I said... all the things I told them... it's true!" he said.

Shinichi just shook his head.

"But I haven't heard anything of that... they would have at least told me!"

Kaitou sighted.

"It's complicated... my father, Touichi and your father, Yusaku was like we are... two rivals, one on the right side of the law and the other on the wrong side!"

Shinichi noded.

"But why haven't I heard of that, or that my mom learned the changing stuff from your father?"

Kaitou sighted.

"It's too complicated... I... he, he was killed when I was nine... eleven years ago!"

Shinichi's eyes widened.

"You mean your dad was Kaitou KID before you?"

Kaitou noded.

"Not only that... but ever since I became KID, I've been hunted, shoot, stabbed, watched and threatened... until the day when you finally ended the crows!"

Shinichi gasped.

"How do you know about the Black Org?"

Kaitou looked at him.

"Except the fact that I know they drug and kill people... I was in the same situation as you... I've been hunting one particular gem for three years, I haven't found it yet, but the only reasong I'm hunting it... it's because of my dad!"

"As revenge?" Shinichi asked.

Kaitou looked up.

"Maybe... I want to destroy it... it's said to have a spell on it... since it's a rare gem, the name is Pandora's gem and it's said that it can give immortality... wich is one of the reasons my dad tried to get out... it's a blood-red gem inside another red gem!" Kaitou said.

Shinichi's mouth fell open.

"Wow... that could explain why, but how do you expect to destroy it?"

"Dunno... I've haven't seen one glimt of it yet... but what I do wonder about is... is there any crows left?" Kaitou asked and watched as Shinichi bit his lip.

"There shouldn't be... the last I heard was that they had caught them all.. why?"

Then he remembered the bandage.

"Someone shoot you?" Shinichi asked loudly.

Kaitou noded.

"Two days ago... Hakuba, wich is a classmate of mine and the daughter of Nakamori-keibu, Aoko was there, if they hadn't been there... I would have been dead!"

Shinichi noded and Kaitou noticed how pale Shinichi was now.

"hey... Shin..." he got caught up when a female voice called their names.

"Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi, please come to gate 6..." they looked on each other, then they jumped onto their feet.

They ran across the airport and finally made it to gate 6.

Ran stood by the door and waited.

"Seriously... you two are slow... AND you forgot the time!" she said.

Both men noded, then they boarded the plane back to Tokyo.

-oXo-

Soo??

How was it?... I think I might have over done the talking... but it's not like Shinichi didn't want to clear up.

Heiji got his moment and Ran has got a lot of time to be angry on!

Next chapter will be up soon!!

please R&R


	6. Memories you can never return to

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan... this story belongs to SetoJouFan... XD

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Memories you can never return to.

"Hey Ran... did that Oyaji let you go off to Osaka actually?"

Ran turned to Shinichi.

"Yeah... I thought it was weird... and I have a bad feeling of it yet too!"

Shinichi laughed.

"He might just have another reason to go off on some party... I once... Conan told me once that... that time with that magician forum-meeting, that in the car, before they came back... that Oyaji said that since you where away, there was a Christmas-party around the corner and he could do as he liked without the fear of being scolded!"

He watched as Ran got more and more angrier.

But he didn't care much.

"_**At least, it's not me she's angry on!"**_ he thought.

-o-

As Shinichi, Kaito and Ran came of the plane, Ran said bye and rushed off, she was obviously going home to sheck on that old drunkard.

Kaito and Shinichi stared on each other, as they both grinned an old man came up to them.

"Young master Kaito... it's good to have you back!" then he eyed the detective on Kaito's side.

"It's okay Jii-san.. he knows!" Kaito said, fully aware that he would get a lecture later.

"Young master... what do you think you mother will say?!" Jii said and sighted.

Kaito paled and swallowed, Shinichi figured he could take over.

"I know about him, but I was in the same situation before... with the crows!" he said and Jii lost all color in his face when Shinichi mentioned the crows.

Jii noded and turned away "okay... this way!"

-o-

"Mom... we're back!" Kaito yelled into the house when they entered.

Shinichi followed him and placed his shoes neatly beside Kaito's thrown-off shoes.

Jii came after and placed his shoes behind Kaito's.

"Oh my... Kaito... it's good to have you back!" Kaito's mother came ot of the kitchen, then she notices the twin-teen detective behind Kaito.

"Kaito... you want to explain?" her voice had grown into a cold growl at the end and all the men shivered.

"Eh... yeah... I might do that!" Kaito said and tried to light the mood, wich he failed.

He waved to Shinichi, who followed him into a living-room.

They sat down on a coach, while Jii and Kaito's mother sat down on the opposite coach.

"So Kaito... what are you going to say?"

Shinichi looked up.

"_**It's like she knows he might say some lies!"**_ he thought and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

Kaito blushed, but kept smiling.

"I met Shinichi on the heist, I rescued him went a 85 kg heavy pole fell onto him... that's how we.." then he fell silent.

His mother was staring rather angrily at him, then she exploded.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done.. your father would have been ashamed, you walked over to another man, a detective for that matter and exposed yourself... if you would have been smarter, you wouldn't get into so much trouble..." then her angry shouts turned into trembling sobs.

Kaito looked up at his mother, Shinichi and Jii stared at Kaito, he seemed more hurt than his mother was.

Then he stood up, grabbing Shinichi's hand, he shouted.

"Dad's DEAD and I never intended to keep it away from Shinichi!"

Then he dragged a shocked Shinichi out of the room and the house.

Kaito's mother sobbed deeply and a gasped as the boy had screamed back, his words had stabbed her deep, but she had seen the sadness in Kaito's eyes and knew how much her words had hurt him.

-o-

"Hey... Kaito, do you mind stopping... I'm losing my shoes here!" Shinichi shouted after the teen that dragged him down the empty street.

Suddenly Kaito stopped and let Shinichi go.

Shinichi stared on Kaito a few seconds before he hugged him.

Kaito didn't turn his head, only looking away.

"Hey Kaito... hey, listen to me!" Shinichi and forced Kaito to turn around.

"Hey... I might not be the right person to tell you this, but... I think your choice was brave and to actually show your own weakness is even cuter!"

Kaito didn't look up, only blinking and blushing.

"Hey... I'm serious, you never showed Hakuba or Nakamori-keibu what your feelings where, did you?! And that's prof enough!" Shinichi said with a smile as Kaito let him tilt his head upwards for a kiss.

-o-

"Hey... Kaito... why are you so silent?" Shinichi asked and sat down beside Kaito, then he gave him a cup of tee.

Kaito sighted.

"Mom never talks about dad unless it's about praising or she is ashamed and..."

Shinichi sighted and smiled, while brushing Kaito's hair calmly.

"You know what?" he said after a time of silence.

Kaito turned to him.

"This is a memory you never can return to... but keep a hold on it... so don't forget those precious things you did with your father!" Shinichi said.

Kaito nodded and snuggled closer to Shinichi, whom closed his arms around him.

"This is one of the reasons I fell in love with you Shinichi!" Kaito mumbled and blushed lightly.

Shinichi smiled and snuggled his nose deep into Kaito's hair.

Kaito turned his head slowly and their eyes met.

"My... Shinichi, how romantic you are!" Kaito commented with a smirk.

Shinichi sighted and gently hit Kaito.

But underneath both was blushing madly.

"K-Kaito?" Shinichi asked and looked down on the slumbering teen in his arms.

Kaito opened his eyes barely and smiled up to Shinichi.

"What?" he asked.

Shinichi blushed.

"I-if you are sleepy, you s-should go to bed!"

Kaito sat up a little.

"Are you implying on something?"

Shinichi blushed, but nodded slowly.

Suddenly Kaito smirked evil and shoot up.

He pulled Shinichi up and dragged him into a kiss.

"Well... my Shinichi... shall we go?" Kaito asked and smiled to the other teen.

"... does it look like I have a choice?" Shinichi asked and blushed, he sighted as he was dragged towards the door.

Kaito laughed "no!" then the door closed behind them.

-oXo-

Okay... this is the best I could do!!!

I've used so much time on the other stories and had some writers-block so I'm all lost-of-energy... though I have to say... I liked the "shall we go?" part a lot XD

Hope ya liked it?! Please R&R


	7. The only way and for a reason

Disclaimer: I'll never own Detective Conan... and ya know that already... right?

-oXo-

The only way and for a reason.

Shinichi opened his eyes slowly, sun was coming trough the curtains that weren't even closed completely.

He groaned and turned around, that's when he noticed a face, a head, no wait.

A person was sleaping peacefully in front off him, holding around him with strong arms and for some reason they were both only wearing their pants.

Shinichi blushed and inched some centimeters away.

Kaito slowly woke up when Shinichi moved a little.

He opened his eyes and met Shinichi's blushing facade.

"Oh... good morning Shinichi!" Kaito said sleepy and sat up, while rubbing his eyes, he noticed Shinichi's (still blushing and) frozen body.

"Em... Shinichi?" Kaito asked and bent down to sheck on him.

Shinichi noticed that Kaito was closer and jumped high, if he had jumped higher, he would hit the roof.

"W-what?" Shinichi managed to ask.

Kaito laughed.

"What's with you?"

Shinichi blushed more and looked down.

"N-nothing!"

Kaito laughed again.

"Are you that embarrassed yet?"

Shinichi noded and looked away.

He yelped when Kaito hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"You are so cute!" Kaito commented and kissed again, this time their lips met, wich shocked Kaito.

Shinichi almost smiled, he had managed to kiss back without being in some kind of romantic situation (and what is this then?)

Kaito smiled inside of himself as he dragged Shinichi closer and their day would become longer just by this, Kaito knew.

"_**There always was a reason and this was the only way!"**_ Kaito thought and smiled as they melted deeper into their kisses.

"_**This might be the only way... but how else would I be able to show my feelings for Kaito?"**_ Shinichi thought amused of Kaito's blush.

Although he didn't get a straight answer, Shinichi knew that he might be able to say it straight out one day.

But that day was moving closer each time Shinichi thought of Kaito.

-oXo-

FINISH!

I'm FINALLY done!! X3

I thought that parts of the reason why I wrote this story was disappearing so I had to write something about it! ^_^

Hope ya liked this story! =^_^=

Please R&R


End file.
